Loyalty
by Evelyn Fiedler
Summary: It was progressive and impossible to avoid. Life had a knack to push them together to face the unknown and he had decided to be whatever she needed him to be. Forever his loyalty would be hers. ObixShirayuki. Collection of One-Shots. FINAL CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.** (If it did, things would be progressing much faster in the manga, believe me)

 **Warnings:** Spoilers from the anime and a few of the manga, but very small and non important.

 **Notes:** As you noticed this is an ObixShirayuki kind of fic, although I actually ship ZenxShirayuki completely. Is just that some moments in the story made me fall in love with Obi and I couldn't resist temptation. (And I shouldn't, because if I lose my high, then I wouldn't write anything)

Loyalty.

By: Evelyn Fiedler.

* * *

The sun finally was setting after a day of hard work and time-consuming tasks. Obi wouldn't complain though even when it was true that he wasn't used to this kind of life; one where you didn't need to constantly look over your shoulder to make sure that nobody was pursuing you and looking for ways to find food and shelter before the storm started raging.

It was, in all honesty, a life he never imagined for himself, being the unredeemed marauder and shinobi and all that. But nevertheless he found himself being grateful and happy. The Master was a good person and carried along a bunch of other good people who made worth the risks, the travels and the long sleepless nights.

Especially that one person the Master had encounter. A person with the uncanny ability to make people revalue their ideals and look at life from the brightest perspective possible.

The one that was still elbow deep in the soil, trying to create the perfect environment for some class of important herb to grow in. The dirt covered her white robe, her face and uncommon red hair, but she still managed to look pretty…although Obi would say that weren't her looks what made her so very unique, no, he would say that it was the way her mouth was pressed and her eyes focused in absolute concentration.

He sighed and smirked. What a trouble she was.

He felt them approaching before they were even close and he smiled because he liked them a lot and had been able to develop a level of trust unparalleled.

"Mitsuhide-san, Kiki-san!" Shirayuki exclaimed, beaming widely "What are you doing around here?"

The royal attendants of his Highness Zen, the second prince of Clarines approached them with pleasant expressions so Obi relaxed his posture. Nothing was wrong, small blessings.

"Hello Shirayuki, Obi" Mitsuhide said happily "We were finishing some errands for Zen and we came to invite you to diner with him, he's trying to avoid food until he's done with work but that could last another couple of hours"

"So you're using Mistress a measure of pressure to make Master eat? How devious" Obi commented lightly. Kiki smiled in a sharp kind of way and nodded.

"In the past we couldn't do much when Zen choose to be inattentive about his needs, but Shirayuki here has proved to be an excellent method"

Said redhead blushed a little but smiled brilliantly.

"I will make sure that Zen eats properly. You can count on me!"

Mitsuhide and Kiki exchanged conspiratorial looks.

"Excellent. He's in his study" Mitsuhide said. Shirayuki stood up and was ready to depart when she realized that the assigned work for today wasn't done still and it would take good two hours more. A conflicted expression marred her features and before she could said anything Obi jumped down from the branch he was leaning on and dusted his trousers.

"I will take care from this point on, Mistress. I will report to Ryuu your annotations and will bring him all he asked for. Go and make sure Master is behaving"

Obi would later berate himself for acting out of impulse, but the brightening of her face was payment enough; it was like gazing at the most stunning dawn and Obi couldn't really do less. He decided he would do anything on his power to keep that expression on her face.

"Thank you Obi! I'll make it up to you somehow!" and she sprinted away.

Obi kneeled in front of the bushes of herbs and started the gathering that was needed under the watchful gazes of both guardians and just then, he realized that he had blown his cover completely and there was no turning back.

Inwardly he punched himself, outwardly he discretely gazed at Kiki and Mitsuhide. The former was looking in the direction where Shirayuki had gone and the latter was frowning at him pensively. After some seconds in silence, they started walking away synchronized in a way that spoke of years of working together.

It was Kiki who made the declaration which strengthened their bond even deeper.

"We admire you Obi" her voice was soft and faint "The sacrifice you are making for them is admirable. Please count on us on everything"

And they left.

* * *

It was after the disaster in Lyrias that Zen confronted Obi about that topic. The young spy was hoping that it would pass like water under the bridge but fate wasn't quite so merciful sometimes.

Being sincere, he was worried when a phantom look crossed Zen's eyes. They were looking outside from one of the towers; the landscape was truly awe inspiring with all that snow and ice forming patterns and glacial structures. It was one place to add to his personal top five.

But then his attention was distracted with that look and he wondered it this meant a permanent farewell.

"That hair ornament you gave her is beautiful"

Obi only nodded and sobered completely. His mind unfolded his cope mechanism and he started the process of distancing himself from his emotions. It was the only way to survive and he most of all, was a survivor. He would miss them terribly, but if it was the Master's will, he would have to accept it.

Zen looked up at Obi and for a long time they exchanged glances directly and in the end a sort of understanding passed through them. The prince surprisingly bowed and with tightly clenched fists said something Obi wouldn't have expected in a million years.

"I understand if you want to leave, she would too if she knew we're making you suffer this much. Even if we don't want to build a future without you in it, it's cruel and I don't want any friend of ours to go through that. And…and if you want to fight for her I understand too. I will give my best and expect the same. You are a great guy, you have the same opportunities and-

"What the hell are you talking about, Master Prince?" Obi interrupted, bewildered. Zen straightened and the look of hopelessness struck Obi hard in the chest.

"It's hard not to notice the way you protect her, Obi. You care for her and have been accompanying her all this time, and she's happy with you too. She trusts you"

Obi felt his chest flutter and had to breathe to avoid _blushing._ He was elated to hear that, but his Master was forgetting something important, vital even.

"She had made her choice already, Master. That's all that matters"

Zen was taken aback and his eyes widened. Obi smiled a bit wistfully; he had grown to like the Master as well and was grateful to being able to participate in the making of the future besides him.

"It's all right, Master. I want to be here to make sure you and Mistress get what you want"

Zen then extended his hand and before Obi stretched it, he swore he saw a bit of glistening in the prince's eyes.

* * *

Some days were easier than others.

Some days there was so much work to do that it was simple to sink in it until the moon was high in the sky and the only thing in mind was rest and bed and _unconsciousness._

Some other days it was like training his resilience. They would go to the market or to the flower gardens and she would talk about so many things in rapid succession that he would need to pay close attention to not miss the course of the conversation. He would listen to her and would rediscover the great intelligence behind the prettiness and it would be hard to suppress the urge to reach out and touch her hair or her face.

She was such remarkable woman.

But then she would make it easier for him and would start talking about her latest travel with Zen to Laxdo, or perhaps a guard would make it easier, whatever happened first. Like this time, for example.

"Shirayuki-sama!" the poor guy panted when he approached them, but without fault, he bowed deeply and blushed "Your Highness, Prince Zen and His Majesty Izana are looking for you, they said you hadn't permission to leave your rooms under your condition…"

Shirayuki frowned stubbornly and hide behind Obi.

"Tell them that I'm with my guard and that stop being such dramatic queens. I'm not sick and neither going into labor any time soon, thank you very much"

The guard paled but complied and started running back.

"You know they are going to unleash all their fury to the guard, right Mistress?"

Shirayuki shook her hand dismissively.

"Bah, they worry too much. Let's keep walking Obi, it was medic orders to walk frequently to avoid swelling and overweight"

Obi obeyed and they continued their strolling. With a sideways glance he made sure that the heavily-seven-months pregnant Princess of Clarines was alright. He couldn't wait to start training a small master or mistress. It would be another adventure.

* * *

 **Okay, this is it. I hope you liked it. I don't know if I will publish anything more in this fandom but it's a possibility as long as the manga is still going. Let me know your opinions in a review?**

 **Love,**

 **Eve.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warnings:** Spoilers from the anime and manga!

Loyalty.

By: Evelyn Fiedler

* * *

The matron had said that it was going to be difficult and they had been preparing for that. It was always better to know that danger was a possibility because measures could be arranged. Nevertheless, the sheer fear was unexpected for two reasons: he wasn't accustomed to it and he thought he was pass those feelings by now.

It turned out that he wasn't.

The waiting room was in silence, the only noises disturbing the quiet were the tickling of the clock and the muffled moans –and shouts, God help him- from the chamber at the other side of the grand oak door. It was a part of the castle well positioned between the kitchen and herbarium but secluded enough that nobody could be found loitering around without reason. And well, most of the important people was notified to stay away from there since a week ago.

Given the fact of the seclusion, Kiki had suggested that they could bring one of the messenger birds to keep a means of communication in case of need. And so they had. The smallish animal was perched in the window looking at them with beady black eyes alongside Kiki, who held the small coral whistle.

The strain in the air was so asphyxiating that he had half mind in going outside; the other half shouted in a fit of rage and he ended with a headache. He settled for observing the remaining current roommates. Mitsuhide was leaning against a bookshelf, looking pained and every five or so minutes, he would cast a cursory glance around trying to identify _something_ to do other than standing. Ryuu was reading in a corner with a fierce frown in his now-teenaged face and he hadn't rose his head in two hours straight. His Majesty, Izana was calmly poised in front of the window, gazing outside with a solemn expression, his hands behind his back.

The young Prince of Wisteria was the worst of all of them –he liked to think, at least. He was sitting in the desk with his head between his hands, breathing with effort and flinching every single time an agonizing sound emerged from the chamber. He was sickly pale and sweaty, and his blue eyes were rimmed with black rings.

"It shouldn't been taking this long" he said, desperate. Mitsuhide and Kiki frowned, but said nothing, and neither did his Majesty.

"It's said that every case is different. No one can tell one way or another" answered Ryu, without taking his eye from the book in his lap. Zen glanced at him and then looked back at the top of the desk.

"I'm going to be insane" he muttered, then he glanced at him "And you? You look calm Obi, do you know something else?"

It was the third time Zen had asked the same question to him and like the two times before, he shook his head and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I'm an only son, his Highness. My experience in this is null"

Zen sighed tiredly and he opened his mouth to say something else, when the oak door opened abruptly and the Mother Queen emerged in a rush.

"Mother! Wha-

"I need you to come with me, Kiki and bring the bird with you. Now!"

Everything happened in seconds and then, the door was closed again and the few shouts that had escaped were muffled once more.

All men in the room looked at each other, varying levels of panic shimmering in their eyes. No one spoke a word and thus another hour went by. Obi was sure he was going to be sick, so he opened a window and sat at the edge. The sky was dark once more and there were few stars and no moon; it was a melancholy night and he closed his eyes and actually _preyed_ that the mood of the sky wasn't in synchrony with the unfurling events.

Please, please, _please._

Somewhat later, Obi couldn't discern how much time had passed, the door opened again and the Queen Mother and Kiki emerged once more, looking tired but with smiles in their faces. And then, a baby cried.

The sound made all of them alert, and when Garrack also went out and carrying a bundle of white sheets, hell broke loose.

Zen was besides her in seconds, trembling and in the verge of crying, and one look to the tiny baby in Garrack's arms, made his stumble precariously and he would have fallen had he not been caught by Izana himself who looked younger and happier that he had ever seen him.

"Congratulation your Highness, you have sired a strong Prince" said Garrack with a beam. Zen bowed then and clenched his hand in his trousers.

"I thank you for helping in the delivering, Lady Gazelt. I'm forever indebted with you"

The Chief of the Royal Pharmacy chuckled and shook her head. "None of that, the Princess is a fighter, she never complained or thought in giving up. Even I the worst of it"

Zen smiled and with another bow, sidestepped and entered the chamber in a rush. From that point onwards, everything felt lighter and easier and just marvelous. Kiki and Mitsuhide went away with the bird to start the preparations for the new Prince, the Mother Queen retired to her rooms to rest –as she had been one of the helpers in the delivering-, Ryuu and Garrack returned to the Pharmacy to collect things they deem would be needed for the next days to take care of the new mother and the baby and His Majesty waited for the Queen to return as well and have some deserved sleep.

The Queen Haki, a high ranking noble from Lyrias who had been promised for Izana, had also been helping as she had developed a strong friendship with the Princess in her research years in that part of Clarines.

In the end, the matron shooed Zen away and he obliged, completely exhausted as he was. Just before he stepped out of the room, he noticed him and gave him an odd look.

"Not going to rest, Obi?"

The guardian smiled sheepishly and leaned against the wall.

"I won't be able to, Master. I'll prefer to stay in here to keep an eye to the Mistress and the little one. I can fall asleep in the couch if needed"

Zen pursed his lips, suddenly awake and thoughtful.

"Very well" he said at last "But please don't overdo. Shirayuki will have my head if you do it once more"

"Of course, Master"

And he left.

And there was silence, albeit a different kind of it. Obi supposed it was relief mixed with happiness and perhaps with a touch of…something unnamed yet.

With great caution, he entered the chamber and looked around. It was spacious and with bid windows that allowed light and breeze to flow. There were several tables with _things_ better left alone, bowls with clear water and other with murk, red… _oh man._

There were also loads of sheets, the dirty ones piled in a basket, not quite concealing the alarming amount of red blotched in them. Obi paled a bit and that was surprising because he wasn't a stranger to blood but this was too much for someone to lose and be alive and _God, women are amazing._

The matron and a nurse were cleaning the room and they didn't spare him any mid, knowing that he was the Princess guardian. Just before they departed to dispose of the dirty things, the matron bowed.

"I will charge you with the Princess and the Prince's safety, sir. Is that all right? Until the nursemaid arrives to take care of the baby"

Obi only nodded, his attention in the person resting on the bed.

She looked exhausted and a bit ill with her –normally rosy- pallor with a yellowish hue and bright red hair plastered in her forehead and sweaty neck. She had her cheeks smudged with dried tears and grime and the rings under her eyes were almost purple. She would have appeared in deathbed had it not been for the breathtaking smile in her vibrant green eyes and cracked mouth.

She was beautiful.

"Hello Obi"

"Hello Mistress"

He didn't know what suddenly he felt so tired and weak. It was as if seeing her had lifted a weight off his shoulder and at the same time, it had sucked the strength out of him. Something must have been on his face because Shirayuki was frowning and reaching out for him with her hands.

"What is the matter, Obi?" she asked, her voice hitched with panic. Obi kneeled and put his forehead in the mattress, just beside Shirayuki, almost touching the blankets that covered her.

He didn't know how to answer her truthfully because then he would have to explain the emptiness in one moment and the terror at the next, when the matron had said that Shirayuki could suffer eclampsia and die during childbirth. He couldn't muster the words to make an accurate description of the cold that embraced her at the possibility of losing her existence. So, he settled for chuckling and smiling at her.

"I'm just glad that everything turned out well. I promise I will take better care of you and of Little Master"

Shirayuki didn't actually smile back and Obi later wondered if it was because his tears had wetted the sheets.

* * *

 **Okay. This was a spurt-of-the-moment kind of thing. I was watching the third season of Downton Abbey and it inspired me. For those who have watched the series and that season, you would understand. For those who haven't reached that part, I won't give spoilers. And for those who know nothing of the series…** _ **what are you waiting for?**_

 **Anyways. Hehe. Hope you liked it!**

 **Eve**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warnings:** Spoilers from the anime and manga! And a bit of both ships, I might add.

* * *

 **Loyalty.**

He wasn't panicking over this. He wasn't, honestly.

He just hadn't find something suitable in _three months_ and now the sun had risen and a look to the calendar told him that he had run out of time.

'Ma, this shouldn't be this hard' he brooded while pacing from one corner of his room to the other. And it wasn't as if it would matter anyway, he was being silly and overly hopeful.

But deep down he knew that he was trying to feed lies to himself. She mattered and more so, she definitely would appreciate it, despite of the content, she would smile –oh God, she would light up the entire ballroom with her expression alone- and perhaps she would even blush a bit, because she was amazing like that.

And he knew she would treasure whatever it was because for her, the smallest water drop could carve a hole in a mountain and the simplest detail could create the most powerful reaction. She had the ability to potentiate all humble things into wonders, to take the tiniest seed and make it bloom into a breathtaking flower.

It wasn't even about her looks, not anymore at least. She surely was a sight to behold with brilliant red hair and sparkling green eyes, with her small complexion and dexterous hands that could arrange herbs, work in the greenhouse and even jump ten meters from towers in the name of justice. And surely, when she had worn those clothes he once despised, those expensive flowing gowns, he had been acquainted for the first time with the clear and distinct definition of beauty.

But it wasn´t that.

It was mostly when she frowned and her face contorted in a determined expression when she was at her best. She could confront thieves, kidnapers, mountain lions and even His Majesty Izana himself without succumbing. She was strong and fierce with her decisions and simultaneously, she was so delicate and kind. Not a trace of deception or betrayal, she was loyal to a fault and so very perceptive of other's needs.

He didn't find weird that Prince Zen, himself and even little Ryuu loved her –although Ryuu was way too young to understand the small crush he had on her, but still-.

His young Mistress was the reason he had recovered his faith in human beings, _well¸_ he thought sardonically, Master Zen and the others helped too, but she was the main character. Sometimes he even had trouble reconciling with the fact that she was a woman, and thus, had faults and dark hours like everyone else.

He had seen little of those, so very _little_ that he was decided to spend the rest of his life with her and Young Master to be able to see some more of it. Perhaps that way he would become less besotted?

Unlikely.

The sound of a bell ringing brought him out of his musings and with dismay he realized it was time to depart for the gathering. He wouldn't want to be late, not for the world but he still didn't have _anything._ And he wanted a reward, no matter how small, of appreciation.

'How very greedy of me' he thought helplessly. He looked out of the window; they were in full spring and the flowers were bright and colorful. Perhaps some flowers would do, she liked flowers for sure.

But she worked with plants, herbs and lowers every day, it wasn't anything really remarkable. And he knew that she found jewelry unpractical and wouldn't use it at the danger of losing it. He wanted something she would honestly wanted. He should have considered more seriously buying her one of the messenger birds she loved, Miss Kihal would have certainly helped.

Something she wanted, something she wanted, something she wan-

He could swear ho heard the sound of the idea popping in his mind. With two large steps he placed himself in front of his drawer and rummaged a bit until he found it. He eyed the small thing for some minutes and in the end, he hoped little Ryuu wouldn't mind much.

Probably not, but still.

* * *

The small are they had reserved for the gathering was perfect, in the middle of one of the palace gardens was surrounded by flower bushes and fruity trees that smelt wonderful. The guards had helped arranging the white tent and some kitchen helpers had provided a table with food and drinks.

And Shirayuki was dumbstruck.

She had been taken away from the pharmacy by a highly skittish Zen and a suspiciously-smiling Garack and conducted through the endless hallways to a faraway part of the palace. Then, without warning, Zen had pushed her and a booming chorus of 'Happy Birthday' resounded in the middle of the garden.

Shirayuki, looking almost pale from surprise, observed all the people present. Kiki, Obi and Mitsuhide were smiling near the food table; Ryuu, Garack –Oh, of course!- and Yuzuri waved and even Prince Raj and majesties Izana and Haki were present!

"How-how did you know that it was my birthday?" she asked still shocked. Zen smiled and then looked at Obi, who sent her a heartfelt hand wave and approached.

"We noticed that we didn't know about that, so Obi…managed to find your file on archives of admission for the apprentice exam. I was so pleased to know that we hadn't miss _another_ year…"

Obi looked quite proud of himself and she didn't expect that and just because of it, her eyes watered quickly. Zen chocked in alarm and glanced at Obi, who had blanched.

"Sh-Shirayuki?"

The redhead smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I can't remember the last time someone made something this special for my birthday. And you guys…" the words died in her throat and Zen smiled tenderly. They let her regain her composure and then the rest of the guests approached to offer well-wishes and presents.

The small party extended for the rest of the day and Shirayuki enjoyed herself surrounded by amazing friends. She even felt comfortable while talking to his Majesty, albeit it was most certainly because having Haki by his side was a comfort; for some unfathomable reason, Izana was much less sardonic with his Queen present.

She was glad they liked each other.

It was dark when Prince Raj, his Majesties and Yuzuri retired to their rooms and Ryuu, Garack, Kiki and Mitsuhide went back to their duties. Enthusiastic guards helped to pick up the mess and Obi and Zen carried all her presents back to her room.

After a few more words, Zen parted to a diplomatic meeting with Prince Raj, because they needed to make up the best of situations according to his Majesty and having the heir of another country, could reap some other benefits than diplomacy. Zen had commented something sarcastic about the ruthless nature of the King, but had left with a good-natured smile.

That left her with Obi and her presents.

As Garack had told her, she wasn't needed at the pharmacy until tomorrow, so she sat in her bed with her trusted friend and escort and started the incredibly fun process of ripping colorful paper.

In the end she had received several books, a few purchase coupons for the stores in town, a beautiful piece of jewelry from Prince Raj and a good amount of clothes. And she had a letter of apologies from her Majesty Queen Haruto for been unable to come. Izana had even apologized about that and Shirayuki had been too flustered to comprehend why.

She had asked Obi a while later and he had winked.

"Good soon mothers-in-law try to get along with her soon daughters-in-law" he said and the redhead only blushed a deeper crimson.

She was placing her new books in the shelf when Obi made a noise that clearly indicated that he needed her attention, so she turned on her heel and looked at him.

She was thunderstruck for the second time that day.

The moonlight and the small light of the candles in the walls bathed the room in a golden-ish glow. And Obi stood in the middle of it, perfectly poised and with an expression…

…that she only had ever seen in Zen when he looked at her intently.

He approached her slowly, his amber eyes focused with an intensity that made her heart flip and then he offered his open palm. She looked down and a gasp caught in her throat.

It was…a blue Orbia seed.

She had been caring for her flowers three seasons in hope to get all colors and last week, when was time collect and prune, she was a bit dismayed that she hadn't get the blue one again.

"Happy birthday, mistress"

It was Obi's turn to be thunderstruck when the small redhead embraced him tightly, pressing her face to his torso. He wasn't sure it was a good idea because his heart had started a mad race in his chest and he felt a bit lightheaded.

"…mistress, I…"

"Thank you Obi, I…I love this" she whispered and then, completely out of the blue, she reached up and placed a chaste kiss in his cheek.

He was sure that his poor heart had stopped for a few seconds and during that span of time he couldn't move. Shirayuki took a step back and breathed deeply, trying to make sense of the intensity of the situation. After some moments, Obi regained his composure –and color- and smiled again.

"I'm glad you liked it. I need to get going, Mistress"

And without another word, he jumped through the window with the ability of a cat. Shirayuki glanced at her blue seed and a small voice in her head told her to be cautious.

Cautious of herself.

* * *

 **Hello guys!** **I'm back (kind of)!**

 **This was inspired by the first episode of second season. If you already watched it, you would know why and how. And also, I had some manga references in the middle. Nothing too damaging, I think, for the only-anime followers.**

 **I would probably keep posting one shots while the season is airing (That's how my inspiration works) but I would like to receive challenges or requests on this pairing. I still, ship ZenxShirayuki, ofc, but my favorites are non-canon ships almost always.**

 **So, feel free to ask a one shot about a topic or a scene or a possibility, no matter how farfetched it may seem.**

 **A review is appreciated! It helps with motivation too! :D**

 **~Eve**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warnings:** Spoilers from the anime and manga!

 **Loyalty**

* * *

His past was a matter of high secrecy for him. With the years and the refining of his stealth skills, he had learnt how to evade masterfully the questions about his childhood and growing up that often came when he spent certain amounts of time in places. Especially for noisy women and distrustful men.

It wasn't something he liked to recall or think deep about. The word he would use to describe his first few years in the world after he gained conscience of his surroundings and his judgement, was 'difficult'.

He knew he appeared as a mystery or even a hazard to others because he refused to speak about it or managed to redirect any questions without really answering anything. At the beginning was hard to get a decent paid job because of that. If people couldn't trust him, it was unlikely for him to be hired unless they were unsavory folks. And boy did he know about those kind of things…

But experience and tight situations had taught him how to distract and confound to slip by unnoticed when necessary. He could be very persuasive with becoming dangerous or a flirt. He could play any roles and disguise any intentions. And that particular skill allowed him to get information, and that kind of knowledge was the most powerful one.

He was a specialist and also a ruthless one.

…but he was also a human and as such, he had weaknesses.

* * *

"C'mon Obi!" Shirayuki pleaded with her eyes moist and sparkling. He smiled forcefully and crinkled his brow.

"…ah, Mistress. I'm not sure, really. Master Zen would have my head"

The redhead pouted and Obi almost gave in, but the nagging voice in his head reminded him the thousand reasons he had to stay strong in the face of this terrible temptation.

"We have nothing to do until they open the ward and release the quarantine, Obi. We're gonna die of boredom here!"

Obi eyed warily the several empty bottles on the table and sighed deeply. When had the situation spiraled out of his control? The mistress was generally a level-headed person and now, she seemed to want to free herself of some imaginary shackles he didn't know she felt.

Perhaps she wanted to visit Tanbarun or his father in the mountains? He could arrange that, if she really was that home-sick. He believed not even Izana would mind one bit.

Although they would have to wait until the Lyrias Fortress was deemed safe for people to enter or leave. It was a funny situation to be in, really. The winter had started to dwindle in middle march and the first spring flu had stomped on them with a force equal to a hurricane. Everyone in the Fortress and the town had been infected with it at least once and they had to declare some sort of preventive quarantine to avoid others to spread the illness. It wasn't anything deathly but the Royal Pharmacy had declared that they couldn't predict the possibly variations or repercussions in other environments and that it was for the best to isolate the ill.

By the letters they received from Kiki and Mitsuhide, Zen had almost lost his mind in worry when word reached them about Shirayuki being one of the most delicate cases of the flu. It was after all, her first time in a Lyrias' spring. Obi had recovered in a week and he rooted himself to the redhead's care twenty-four/seven.

The first few days Shirayuki was really sick. Pale, trembling and with high fever. Haki, as the noble in charge of the Fortress helped her to bathe and dress as she was too weak and Obi was…well, a male.

After the first, most violent symptoms diminished, she went back to her usual self, trying to sneak out of bed to help others and in the pharmacy. Obi was right beside her every time to dissuade any try, and to tuck her back in bed. She wasn't fit to any strenuous activity; she was still pale and had lost a few pounds of weight so she would tire easily.

Everything seemed normal until the fever struck her again with a vengeance. Obi would admit later that he was panicking as she showed no signs of getting better. And the letters from Zen were becoming more and more threatening; His Majesty Izana wouldn't bulge in letting him come, because of the risk of becoming infected too.

But Shirayuki, as always fought hard and the fever eventually broke. From that happy day, had passed almost two weeks. The weather was terrible for the still sick and the recently recovered, so the Fortress kept the quarantine until the conditions improved. Shirayuki had been helping and being the busy bee she loved to be until the previous day. Obi feared the sickness anew when she woke up with purple rings under her eyes and didn't manage to concentrate in anything for more than half hour. It wasn't anything like her.

He followed her silently all day and his uneasy grew with every passing hour. The peak presented itself when she managed to sneak to the cellar and snatched a few bottles of aged liquor. He didn't even know that she drank or that she even _knew_ about different kinds of drinks, in the first place.

And then Obi found her in her room, one and a half bottles empty and grim-faced. Her hair was disheveled and lackluster, and she looked faraway, with a sort of melancholy that was completely foreign and terrible in her radiant and joyful face.

He was absolutely thunderstruck.

 _What in the heavens was happening?_

"Mistress?"

The redhead snapped to attention and her gaze focused dazedly in him. She seemed to have trouble deciding who he was and that told him about her stage of inebriation and alcohol-tolerance level.

"Oh, Obi. Hi"

The man approached her with slow steps, his catlike eyes narrowed in her hunched figure and the thought struck him that there was something very _wrong_ with her at the moment. He sat deliberately slow in the chair besides her and smiled.

"What are we doing tonight?"

Shirayuki smiled a wry sort of smile that made him feel a painful clench in his chest and raised the half empty bottle a bit.

"We are commemorating. Want some?"

Obi knew that his alcohol tolerance was high so he accepted with a nod. He never took off his eyes from her trembling hands, as she served him a cup of liquor. The first sip told him that she was actually a very hard drinker, because that sake was dreadfully strong. Why she was a hard drinker was the first alarm in his head.

He remained silent, though, waiting for her to talk and spill whatever was bothering her so much. It had to be something really bad; he had never seen Shirayuki partaking in drink and in that state of sadness.

After several cups and a bit of small chat, Obi decided that perhaps she needed a small push in the right direction.

"What are we commemorating, Mistress?"

The girl took another swig of burning sake and suddenly her eyes watered. Obi paled dramatically. If she was going to cry, he wouldn't have asked anything. Tears were Master's Zen domain, not his.

But he supposed it was too late to back off. And so he waited, drinking as fast as Shirayuki was, awaiting the moment when she would feel prepared to answer and in the meantime, Obi steeled himself to confront something he had the suspicion he wouldn't like.

But he wasn't prepared. He was waiting for something along the lines 'I'm tired of this life' or 'I'm gonna marry'. But not this.

"Mother died today fifteen years ago. I was four"

* * *

The truth was that Obi was completely unable to handle sticky conversation regarding family. And the reason laid on the fact that he didn't even remember who his progenitors were. And he was never adopted either.

He avoided the issues like the plague, but he only knew a way to comfort and it was sharing as much pain as the person in front of him to help them feel in company of someone who would understand.

He hated to reminisce the loneliness in his youth and the sadness while watching all his orphanage mates being adopted. All of them but him. He hated it…but Shirayuki was hurting badly and nothing in this earth was worse than seeing her so heartbroken. And so he shared.

Because, after all, he was human and had weaknesses...and she was one of those.

* * *

The morning lights cleared the darkness in the room and bathed them in a warm glow. Shirayuki's eyes were puffy and red but she was looking more tranquil at the very least. Obi had sat eventually in the floor against the wall and was serenely watching the woman.

They wouldn't talk anymore that day. But the bond they had was infinitely stronger now, reinforced by the shared pain of difficult pasts. Their gratitude was so great that it wasn't possible to express with words and so they gazed at each other and smiled.

And life went on.

* * *

 **Heya guys!**

 **You are amazing! I was so surprised with the amount of support! Thank you for every single review and alert you gave me. I have my inspiration in the top.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter. For some reason I tend to be a bit on the dark side of their relationship but i'm trying for something happier. I wrote down every suggestion and i'll work on most of them, I promise.**

 **I'm sorry for any typos I may have. I don't have a beta, so I miss things sometimes and english is not my native languaje. If you want, you can point some of them and I'll be sure to correct them.**

 **A bit of answering here: 'Litschi' asked if in the second chapter Shirayuki realized how Obi felt about her, I will reserve that answer for later chapters. Jiji. And 'Semblance of Apathy' said something about the chapters being chronologically in order; in fact, they are not and I play with ages at my convenience. But some future chapters will have something to do with early ones and i'll make clear for you in those moments.**

 **Let me know any other prompts you want and tell me what did you think of this chapter!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Eve.**


	5. Chapter 5 - 1

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warnings:** None, actually.

* * *

Loyalty.

By: Evelyn Fiedler.

They stared at each other with varying degrees of incomprehension. The delegate from Tanbarun looked from one face to another and given the blank –and some of them, slowly angering- stares, started to fidget. He was the messenger, he didn't need to suffer the ire from this Kingdom…or at least he hoped so.

The room was eerily silent, the life of its occupants only recognizable for their breathing sounds. Most of them seemed genuinely confused, but the rest had similar calculating gazes.

"Can you repeat the information, please?" asked his Majesty, Izana.

The man nodded and did so.

" _The great and noble council of the Kingdom of Tanbarun, per order of his Majesty, King Shenazard, has decreed to reinstall the privileges and nobility of the ancient Hazuki Family. Lord Mukaze Hazuki had been given back the states and fortune previously owned by him and now resides in the lands of the Kingdom again._

 _As the law demands it, the heirs and heiresses must reside in the country as long as they are not yet married and must take charge of the responsibilities in the Court and Council of Tanbarun. As such, is needed that Lady Shirayuki Hazuki return to Tanbarun as heiress. The decree is effective from the thir-"_

"Enough" growled Zen, pale and livid from rage "Who the hell he think he is!" he shouted as an afterthought.

Izana made a show of scolding him with his gaze, but there was no real sting in it. He knew as much as everyone else, that it was quite unfair of King Shenazard and Prince Raji to force Shirayuki back after all she had done. This was a complete non sequitur.

Meanwhile, Zen had stood and paced across the room in a graphically accurate depiction of an enraged bull and Kiki and Mitsuhide eyed him with palpable concern.

"Prince Bastard, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind right now!" lashed Zen, on the very edge of losing control. It was a travesty, and the sole thought of losing her…

"Y-your Highness..I-I" the messenger cleared his throat with nervousness. The five people in the room focused their eyes on him again and it took all in him to avoid squirming "I just needed to say that…that Prince Raji was…ah- adamant in refusing this decree; the fight with the King was…really something to behold…"

The man knew that he was stepping of the realm of treason with disclosing private matters of the Royal Family, but he wanted to defend Prince Raji who had changed so much lately and was becoming a great leader…

That made Zen deflate and with somberness he sat again, putting his head in his hands. A sideways glance to the right showed him the stark, confused face of Shirayuki who looked to be in some sort of dazed denial. By her side, faithful as always, was Obi.

And Zen's eyes widened at the clear murder look on Obi's face.

"What can be done, Majesty?" asked Kiki in an impeccable controlled voice "Is there a way to prevent Shirayuki to leave?"

Izana didn't look at her directly but frowned and pressed his mouth in a terse line. Zen knew that he was reaching deeper in the ample knowledge his brother had in politics and foreign affairs. After a few minutes he sighed and walked until he was directly in front of Shirayuki.

She glanced upwards and both of them locked gazed intently.

"Shirayuki, despite the grand work she has been doing here, will be always a Tanbarun citizen" he explained, never breaking eye contact with the redhead "As a commoner, there wasn't any difficulty with her living in another country, but nobility has duties with their nations and they cannot be forfeited"

Zen, who had trusted Izana in finding a loophole somehow, started to pale again "Brother, but sh-

Izana interrupted him, still eyeing Shirayuki "The Kingdom of Clarines had always worked to keep the peace with the neighborhooring countries and cannot start a conflict with any of them at the moment. You understand that, Shirayuki?"

The woman, because she already counted twenty six springs, nodded grimly and clenched her hands against her lap.

"Completely, Your Majesty"

"Izana!" bellowed Zen now red and finally beyond furious "I won't allow anyone to snatch her away from Clarines!"

The king and Shirayuki sighed at the same time, something that didn't pass unnoticed by Zen's triad of aides. And then she stood up and walked to Zen with a resigned look in her face. Zen bristled, anticipating what she was going to say.

"Zen, calm down, please"

"No! You are giving up! Why are you doing it?!"

The accusation resounded eerily in the room, echoes of those words mocking the people in it. The redhead didn't fight back but never stood down either. With a level stare and a good deal of calmness, she spoke again.

"Stop being difficult, Zen. This is something I don't want to do but Izana is right. Clarines is flourishing with the relations with other nations and something as petty as this cannot be an obstacle"

"You are definitely not an obstacle, Shirayuki. This is utter nonsense! We are going to go and demand an explanation of King Shenazard right now" he said with finality and made the motion of grabbing her hand, but to his surprise and actually, to everyone's, Shirayuki took a step back.

"You don't have a clue about the legal system in Tanbarun" she said seriously "Once the King and the Council have signed something official regarding the Royal Family or the Nobility, there's no turning back, Zen. For this to be an actual decree, it must had been in discussion for six months. Tanbarun does not take matters like these lightly"

The messenger nodded profusely, agreeing with her. Zen's posture slouched dramatically, as if all energy had left him suddenly.

Silence reigned again.

Izana was going to dismiss the messenger to a room to await the official answer when Zen launched himself at him again.

"There's a way!" he said excitedly. Izana eyed him in alarm and then glanced at Shirayuki. He was almost sure of what Zen was going to suggest and for the life of him he pleaded to be wrong because he also knew what answer he would get.

Zen's eyes sparkled and he pivoted towards Shirayuki. The redhead looked curious and a bit hopeful, but when Zen opened his mouth and spoke, she paled horribly.

"Marry me, Shirayuki. If you are Clarines' Princess, they wouldn't be able to make you leave me"

The sound of something breaking against the floor was deafening, but neither moved. Kiki was startled, Mitsuhide was utterly dumfounded, the messenger was perplexed and Izana just closed his eyes as in pain. Obi, on the other side narrowed his gaze on his Mistress and his yellowish eyes gleamed with a grim realization.

Zen was beaming incapable of seeing the horrified expression in Shirayuki's suddenly heartbroken eyes. She opened her mouth and stammered a wet:

"N-no"

* * *

The ride was a miserable experience for Obi. He wanted to ride in his horse alongside the carriage but he also needed to make sure that his Mistress was as all right as possible given the circumstances.

The past few days had been a complete nightmare for her, even for him and for every inhabitant of Wistal Castle that knew about Shirayuki's existence. The Pharmacy had gone in uproar with the news of Shirayuki leaving, as the Lyrias and Raxd Fortresses.

The redhead had spent a week tidying up belongings –that weren't many- and research notes that would need to stay in Clarines because they were knowledge belonging to the nation. That was one of the darkest moments, Obi recalled. The woman was utterly upset about having to give up on all she had learned in her years in Clarines, but as everything else she was giving up, she did with a stride and a firm face.

Izana and Haki had given her an official friendship rank in the court to help her to visit the Castle and the Pharmacy also gave her a title as senior researcher and pharmacist to endorse her. Kiki and Mitsuhide gave her farewell gifts and Ryuu promised to write her about theories and discoveries. Obi became her shadow, going as far as to spend the nights with her. She would only sleep a couple of hours and most of the time she would shed a few tears before putting her brave façade.

Zen was never seen after the fateful night.

* * *

The carriage stopped finally on the border with Tanbarun and both of them descended to change to the family carriage that would take them to the Hazuki Manor. Shirayuki was dressed in an unpractical gown that made her trip often, but she didn't complain once.

With a smile, Obi offered his arm and with sad eyes, Shirayuki took it.

"You didn't have to come, Obi" she said once again. The man smiled and extricated himself from her just to kneel at her feet. She blushed.

"Years ago I promised that I would take care of you wherever you went. I became your guardian first and foremost. My duty and loyalty lay with you, Mistress"

And with that Shirayuki's composure broke. And tears came, and even if Obi didn't like to deal with them because _is such a secret place, the land of tears_ , he anchored to her and vowed to serve and protect and love as much as she needed in whichever way she needed.

And like that, they entered Tanbarun and their new life.

* * *

 **Heya guys! This is record time for me!**

 **I guess this is what your amazing reviews do to a greedy writer.**

 **I'm again on the sad side, but this is only PART ONE. Yay! The second will be completely and solely ObixShirayuki! I hope you liked this one, tell me your thoughts and thank to all the sweethearts that reviewed chapter four!**

 **I know you probably have a lot of questions about the holes in the chapter, but all be clear next chapter. And I introduced a small easter egg-quote of my favorite book ever. Did you caught it? Can you tell me from which book is it? :D**

 **I'll be back next week hopefully!**

 **Love**

 **~Eve**


	6. Chapter 5 - 2

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.** (If it did, things would be progressing much faster in the manga, believe me)

 **Warnings:** Muse deviations **.**

Loyalty.

By: Evelyn Fiedler.

* * *

Obi prided himself in being a calm person, tranquil even. He had honed his patience over the years to near indifference to be able to keep his head cool to think under duress and act accordingly. A moment of hot-headness could cost him the reward or his life.

But God help him, he was struggling in this one.

Tomorrow would mark the first month after their arrival to Tanbarun with the arrangements done to settle for an unknown number of years there. He wasn't particularly jubilant with the situation but he was used to move on to one place to another and to let go of attachments easily; he had to admit that the time in Clarines reached his top three in happy times in his life, but if it was mandatory to leave, he would without looking back thrice.

He could start anew in any place. And he could've betted on his right arm that Shirayuki could've too, but the truth was another matter.

* * *

 _Three weeks prior._

The world felt as in a constant dream of hazy voices and blurs of movement. She could speak, walk, eat and sleep with normalcy but there was no soul behind any of her actions; she was aware that something was truly wrong with her but for the life of her, she couldn't seem to be able to fix it.

She didn't feel right, actually she was almost sure that she wasn't feeling much. And that was quite worrisome, as she was accustomed to be always vibrant and in awe of everything around her. His grandfather had remarked at some point that she had the ability to marvel over the smallest things in life and that it was a blessing because that way she wouldn't be miserable and she would enjoy everything that happened to her.

Now she didn't seem able to muster the strength to raise her head towards the sky.

The carriage ride from Tanbarun´s border with Clarines to her new home, was silent aside from the clanking of wheels and the soft spoken commands from the driver. In front of her, Obi pretended to look outside while she knew that he was attentive of her every movement. She didn't mind one bit, though. He was the only friend she had in this messed up circumstance. He was taking care of her and she wouldn't never be able to pay him up.

Why did this happen? Her mind keep asking in confusion. Everything was marching up beautifully. Her life had reached a comfortable pace; living in the castle, befriending a number of amazing people over the country, getting her Royal Pharmacist title and apprenticeship in Lyrias alongside Ryuu and helping Zen in his goals…

Zen.

The sole fleeting thought of his name brought so much pain that she had to close her eyes and force her mind away from it. But once the image of his light hair and blue eyes set into her mind's eye, nothing else could be done.

She still couldn't comprehend why he had done that. Proposing to her like that.

She have been living in Clarines for eight years and within the first two they had fallen in love with each other. It was like a dream. Zen was everything good in the world and she felt so grateful for being able to be a part of his life…

He was attentive and caring, a gentleman and the best of friends. An honorable, respectful, wonderful man. And he loved her back. She didn't mind that he was a prince, for all that she cared, he could've been a farmer and it wouldn't have mattered in the slightest. He began to court her when she reached twenty-two years and even her fiercests detractors were convinced that they would marry within the year.

She looked forward to it with a passion.

But then the responsibilities of the country came and swept Zen away as they did with Izana and Queen Haruto. They were incredibly busy and mostly away in campaigns to improve this and that. She didn't dwell much on the disappointment of being set aside until later because she understood the reasons and she decided to be as useful as possible to the Pharmacy and to create medical initiatives with her research.

She flourished and everyone around her noticed it.

Years passed and the marriage plans were relegated more and more until Zen didn't even remember to apologize for being away or to bring a small token to remind them the love they had built. He would kiss her chastely –and sometimes not so much- but they never crossed the barrier of propriety.

Now that she glanced at the situation in retrospective, she realized that monotony had made them prisoners. They didn't even notice that their powerful connection had waned and lost color.

She was to blame as much as he did. But that didn't excuse him for that thoughtless and hurtful slip. They didn't expect that the Tanbarun leader would pull something like that but it was clear that Zen only remembered about their union as soon as there was a threat of her going away.

It was a last time resource.

And she wouldn't set for being married to someone who just wanted to marry her to keep her close and not because he loved her. It had broken her heart to say 'no' but she knew that she would've made the wrong decision otherwise.

She only hoped that she could survive the heartbreak.

* * *

Shirayuki's father was a good man, Obi decided. They had met in the middle of the pirate-kidnappers incident years ago but he hadn't had the opportunity to get to know the man and his helpers.

They had received Shirayuki like a family would and that was what she dearly needed. He had kept silent and observant the first weeks to decide the course of action while sending letters to Haki, Kiki and Ryuu to keep them informed. They wrote small missives to him and not Shirayuki to avoid reminding her painful things, but they were all worried and Obi as the only link of communication had to spend nights updating the situation to them.

Once or twice he got a letter from Mitsuhide detailing the brooding, almost borderline aggressive behavior that Prince Zen had acquired after Shirayuki's departure and on the last of them Mitsuhide had implied quite clearly that Zen harbored anger towards Shirayuki refusal.

Obi didn't think that he could feel more anger than the time of her kidnapping. But apparently, he could. So he wrote an eloquent response politely asking Mitsuhide to refrain sending any further intel about Zen's untoward feelings about his Mistress. Ever. Thank you very much.

He couldn't promise avoid trying to cause bodily harm if he got another of those.

At the beginning, Shirayuki had busied herself to acclimate to the life of a Noble. She welcomed a ladies maid and began learning about the things she ought to learn like politics, economics and household managing skills. King Shenazard had given them a state of two hundred acres and they had to care for almost fifteen tenants living within them.

She had to visit the palace and had a very awkward meeting with the Royal Family. King Shenazard seemed pleased to see her embracing her duties while Prince Raji was teetering between shame and anger. Little royal twins had leaped towards the redhead with joy and she had laughed truthfully for the first time in days. After that, a pompous ball had been held in Hazuki Family's honor. King Izana and Queen Haki had attended but not Prince Zen.

Obi had stood beside Shirayuki with the stoicism of a warrior, watching her like a hawk and afterwards creating a safe opening to elope with her to a shadowed alcove to allow her a respite and a private breakdown.

She had cried so much that night that Obi worried that she would get sick.

The arduous feelings towards her burned low in his heart but he kept them at bay. He didn't want to burden her with them even if she was likely aware of them already. He was a very god actor, but with her he lowered all his defenses. And she was smart and clever and observant too.

But romantic feelings were a cripple for her and he only wanted to be a crutch to help her walk freely again. He only wanted for her to be happy.

* * *

The breakfast table was magnificent as always and while all of them had had a funny time getting used to such lavish meals, never stopped behaving like peasants in private.

The household helpers –because Shirayuki flatly refused in calling them 'servants'- had realized how lucky they were to be working for that newly formed noble family. They didn't shout, humiliate or demand. They didn't even complain. If there was meat, then they would happily munch it, if the cook had a bad day and only managed to pull a big salad with pork, they would applaud it with sincerity.

The Lady was kind and helpful and an overall oddity and Kirin as her ladies maid could attest to that. Not that it was a bad thing. At the beginning she had had to wrestle with the Lady to help her dress and style her hair. She argued that there was no need and it was true that she was proficient in taking care of herself, but Kirin had said that if she didn't let her help, she would lose her job and would starve. The Lady never complained after that once.

Aside from that, the Lady was very disciplined which was uncommon in nobles of her station. She would wake up early, tend to her household and nobility duties, lunch and then she would go to her greenhouse to grow different kind of plants and bushes and trees. She was highly intelligent and understood nature well. Once, Kirin was ill with a strong flu and the Lady had concocted an herbal medicine that had her up and about in two days.

But the oddest thing about her was that she was prone to sudden and powerful bouts of melancholy. She never noticed a motive until that day at breakfast.

The letter arrived when the Lord, the Lady and the Young Lord were seated. The last one complained about being called that because he was the Lady's knight, but Kirin had spied him since they had arrived and he was treated kindly by the Lord and like family by the Lady. And he would never left her alone. He was like a shadow and whenever the Lady was feeling sad, he was there with a warm gaze and a funny story or a gift.

And he was so handsome! Kirin was past her time to get a man but she still could recognize a good male specimen when presented to her. And Young Lord Obi, with his yellowish-catlike eyes, strong constitution and mysterious aura about him, was a sight to behold.

The butler interrupted the breakfast to deliver a letter to the Lady and she had opened it immediately. She had paled instantly a ghastly white and had stood up so abruptly that Kirin thought that she had managed to knock off the juice jar.

The Lord and Young Lord stood too, worried gazes on her. The Lady was trembling violently and after two steps towards the door and in front of Kirin's and everyone else's eyes, she began to faint.

The Young Lord moved like lightening and caught her in his arms. Kirin, later in the day, while recounting to the other staff the events of that morning, would add with seriousness that she had never beheld such murderous glare in a man's eyes.

And she had grown up in the mafia ridden streets.

She would understand months later the reason but at that moment she couldn't possibly have. Although her womanly sixth sense told her that the letter she had found in the floor was detrimental.

She had entered to the dining room to retrieve the Lady's ribbon, lost in the hurry to carry her to her room. And besides it, was a crumpled piece of fancy paper.

It was a wedding invitation.

 _The Royal Family of Clarines would like to invite Lord Mukaze Hazuki and Lady Shirayuki Hazuki to the royal wedding of His Highness Prince Zen Wistalia with Her Highness, Akari Princess of the country of Imura._

 _Signed by_

 _Izana Wistalia, King of Clarines and Haruto Wistalia, Queen Regent._

* * *

 **Mwahaha.**

 **I think I totally outdid myself. Am I too evil?**

 **The muse chose to go through a different path and I let her. What do you think of this plot twist? I did gave you more ObixShirayuki. I wanted to give them more depth and had fuuun depicting Obi from Kirin's point of view.**

 **So, we will have part three and possibly four (When did this became a multichaptered fanfic? I don't know)**

 **Hope you liked it as much as I did.**

 **Thank you thousand times to all the favs and alerts, but mostly thank to all the darlings that REVIEWED! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Until next time!**

 **-Eve**


	7. Chapter 5 - 3

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warnings:** Spoilers from the anime's second season! **PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, SWEETHEARTS!**

* * *

Loyalty.

By: Evelyn Fiedler.

The wind howled in rage that night and he was a bit relieved for that, because it seemed as if the nature agreed with his current thunderous mood. It was the worse feeling in the world for someone like him, who was so very careful in avoid creating bonds or attachments…

It felt like betrayal, and in the dark corners where he had grown up, betrayal was repaid with blood and severed limbs… But he couldn't actually go to Clarines and attack the second prince on a whim for two very important reasons: first, he still harbored respect and affection for his former master and second, Mistress would be most certainly very upset about it, and the mission in his life at the moment was to make her as content as possible given the circumstances.

That reminded him that the main characters in the play 'Making Shirayuki's life a living hell' belonged to the royalty from both of her beloved countries. Days –weeks, actually- like this, made him so very sympathetic to that brat Kazuki from the Mountain Lions. They thought that –or at least acted like– they could mess up with other's people's lives like they were for that and it made him sick and angry. Very angry.

His Mistress was like the sun and the stars, and how dare they made her so miserable? He couldn't stand it.

"Obi?" her soft, almost weak voice, called.

He was besides her in a flash.

She was propped in her bed, against the wall with something like tea with herbs that should help her feel less stressed in her hands, at least it was what Kirin had said. Her eyes were red-rimmed and looked heavy from crying and not sleeping properly. Her hair has matted and lackluster and her skin sagged with an unhealthy greenish hue. Overall she seemed ill, but it was a sickness born in her soul, not in her body.

The letter had been a violent slap in her face and in his too. Not in a million years they had expected that Zen would decide to get married barely a month after she had gone to Tanbarun. They had been in love for years, and one could not fall out of love in such short time, not if that love was a real thing. Apparently, prince Zen's love for Shirayuki had truly waned over the years of full time princely responsibilities. Obi had noticed quickly that even with his strong will, the constant weight of being away from her had strained their connection.

It was a tragedy to see how they had started to drift away from each other. Even if he had feelings for her that didn't seem to diminish, he didn't want them to be unhappy and he knew that they were meant to be together. And he and Kiki and Mitsuhide had tried a number of ways to help them from the shadows, but Izana was a demanding King, Zen an overly achieving prince in the quest of approval and Shirayuki a way too understanding partner/friend.

They all did everything with good faith, but sometimes they made bad choices with the best of intentions. And now those were shaping their lives and were affecting a large number of people.

"You don't look well enough to go, Mistress" he said gently, trying to be as comforting as he could be.

Shirayuki smiled somewhat forcefully and gripped her china cup harder. Without breaking eye contact, Obi watched her as she squared her shoulders and took a deep breath.

"Is not about being okay, Obi. This is something that I need to do, for my own sanity and to be able to move on. I'm sure that you and my Dad and the others would prefer if I stop being the damsel in distress I seem to be these days" she explained frowning a bit but with a strength that surprised Obi a bit.

"You've always been a damsel, not one in distress but a Lady nonetheless. And I'll be your knight as long as you want me to be." he said softy, glancing to the window. He felt his heart pounding loudly in his chest and his mouth dried suddenly. What he had said could be interpreted in a number of ways, but he was sure that his Mistress had caught the implications.

An awkward silence dawned over them for what seemed like hours. The household was in relative silence as most of the helpers were preparing the Lord and Lady's departure to an impromptu meeting with Crown Prince Raj in the Royal Castle. The calling had arrived after lunch the same day the letter from Clarines had, announcing the incoming wedding. Prince Raj was energetic in the way he phrased the importance of their encounter, Mukaze had thought in declining but a tired negative from his daughter stopped him.

They were to go two days after, under the excuse of tea time and discussion of managing tenants and the sort and today was the marked appointment. Obi had tried to dissuade her the whole time, arguing that it was best for her to rest given that she wasn't really sleeping or eating or going out of her rooms.

It broke his patched heart to watch her wilt in front of his eyes.

Then again, her soft voice snapped him out his thoughts. For a few seconds he didn't remember what he had said before, but a look at the unguarded expression in her eyes told him that she had, in fact, understood perfectly what he had meant.

He backed away in panic.

"Mistress, I…I'm sorry, I didn't…I-

"One day at a time"

He blinked, perplexed.

"What?"

She smiled a brilliant and shy smile, paired with a faint blush.

"I need to heal first, Obi. I don't want to hurt you or make the same mistakes I already made. One day at a time. Would you help me with that?"

He swore that the room resounded with the booming beats of his racing heart. _She was… I mean, she actually had said- implied… did she? For real?_

He couldn't say anything coherent after that for a long time. But he imagined she understood again his silence and beamed a bit.

* * *

"It's a travesty!" Prince Raj bellowed with self-righteous fury to a pair of appalled old friends. Shirayuki felt better actually, after half hour of indignant shouting in her behalf. Anybody would say that the prince was more hurt by Zen's actions than her.

He was so loud that the noise had attracted the suspicions of Princess Rona and Prince Eugena, even if it was supposed to be a private matter. The twins had shown up right before tea was served and had self-invited themselves with such elegance and graciousness that had Obi and Shirayuki internally clapping. The lessons in diplomacy weren't lost on them.

Now with sixteen years, Princess Rona was a sight to behold as she had grown magnificently into a cultured and beautiful young lady; she had an air of innocence that could fool any stranger but the reality was that her cunning and wit had sharpened over the years. Shirayuki didn't know if congratulating or pitying her future husband.

Prince Eugena on the other hand was in the age of awkwardness. He was tall but lanky and had problems with being graceful in general. He was the complete opposite of his charming-Casanova-attitude older Brother and he seemed to enjoy having his nose always in a book. He was probably going to have the most important position in the Kingdom after the King himself: the Royal Advisor or Hand.

Shirayuki had had a very good time with her old friends, she managed to place the hurt in the back of her mind and relax and laugh honestly. Her dad was the same joke-lover man and even with the calm countenance of Itoya as his advisor, he didn't stop him of acting the way he always had. That gave a sliver of hope to Shirayuki. Being part of the nobility didn't mean that she had to change what she was.

But even with the wonderful distraction of goofy princes and exuberant dads, the heavy melancholy that was now a constant complain made its appearance when the sunset was in its peak. Sunsets were their moments. Almost everything that mattered in their relationship had happened during sunsets.

* * *

Princess Rona, who had been silent most of the time, observing closely her Brother, Lord Hazuki, Obi and Shirayuki, decided that it was high time for a timely intervention. The meddling habits she had as a child, had only been refined rather than suppressed and she prided herself in being prudent even when she was sticking her nose in other's matters. Sometimes people needed a small push in the right direction and she had the means and the courage to be the one in charge of the task.

And she just wanted to see everyone happy. That was her best justification.

"Shirayuki-san?" Princess Rona called softly, carefully monitoring the laughing males and gauging them sufficiently distracted. The redhead tilted her face towards her and smiled in askance. Rona smiled "Would you go with me for a walk? I recently finished the decorations in my private garden and I know only you would really appreciate the beauty of it"

Shirayuki beamed instantly at the prospect of landscape-gazing. She was an herbalist at heart still.

"Of course, Princess"

After a moment of short explanations and a bit of male pouting, both ladies walked purposely towards Rona's private part of the palace. The maids and footmen bowed as they passed, some of the oldest even smiling at the two women, recalling the loud ordeal Tanbarun had endured years ago due to the redhead's kidnapping. Those people also recalled that it was from that point on that the esteemed Crown Prince had taken the reins of the Kingdom with responsibility and honor.

The garden, just as the princess had promised was an idyllic Eden of exotic and native flowers and bushes of wild berries and odd colored trees with vibrant leaves. It was a paradise for someone who could identify most of the specimens spread in an artful way.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Rona said smugly. Shirayuki nodded enthusiastically and the young royal gladdened at the unguarded happiness from her –dare she say- friend. She liked Shirayuki a lot, as much as to receive her as an older Sister, as her Brother bride, as her future Queen.

But Rona had realized that that was not going to happen one way or another simply because the lady didn't harbor tender feelings for her goofy brother. And if there was something maturity had taught Rona, it was that nobody could create feelings where there were none.

But now she wasn't pressing anything, she was –as she had confirmed before- only pushing gently to the correct path. She wanted everyone happy.

"I imagine you realize that I brought you here to get away from those babbling men, right?" Rona said taking a seat in a stone bench overlooking the east side of her garden. Shirayuki nodded unsurprised and Rona was pleased. "I just wanted to provide a quiet environment for you to relax; what is happening must be stressful"

Shirayuki winced a bit at the honestly sympathetic tone of the Princess. If someone who didn't know her deeply could tell she couldn't imagine how evident should be for the ones that did.

"I appreciate it very much, Princess. Even if my Dad and Obi are taking care of me, it's getting to me a lot"

Well, at least she had opened a small window to approach the desire subject. And knowing that they didn't have much time to walk on eggshells and be cautious, and also given the fact that they weren't quite alone, Rona decided to be as blunt as possibly disregarding propriety and prudence, just for once.

"They both love you very much, don't they?"

Predictably, Shirayuki coughed brusquely and turned red; Rona smirked a bit deviously, no one would blush because they were told that their _father_ cared for them. _Oh, so that's the way it is then…she was_ –finally! - _aware of his very obvious feelings towards her._

A rustle that probably just she had heard because she was paying close attention confirmed that the little spy was near enough. Good. Maybe they needed more than a gentle push, maybe it was a matter of a good shove or even a healthy kick in the rear.

"P-princess Rona… I don't th-think that I understand what are you- ah talking about?" the last part of the sentence was more a question than a statement and Rona rolled her eyes, not making the slight effort of hiding it. Shirayuki was perplexed.

"Look, Shirayuki-san, I've known you for a number of years even if you only come here when my dumb Brother summon you. You're smart" Rona said seriously "Years ago, when that awful incident occurred… we all could see it, you know? The way que was always close and mindful of every step you took" the princess sighed "I'd never forget his expression when he woke up after being knocked out to realize that you'd been captured. It broke my heart"

Shirayuki, paralyzed and stunned couldn't even muster the will to say something. Rona smiled wistfully and glanced up to the clouded sky.

"I hope I'll find a husband who look at me the same way Obi look at you, Shirayuki-san"

The silence after that was absolutely deafening.

* * *

The ride back home was awkward.

Mukaze and Itoya, being the very perceptive kind of men that they were due to living in the mountains and expecting a number of risks all the time, couldn't help but run away as soon as the horses stopped in the front yard.

Mukaze, who had been calm about the issue with the incoming marriage of Prince Zen, wasn't blind to the evidence of the feelings –complicated and prickly as they were- between his daughter and Obi. He had seen it since the first time. No bodyguard ever would be as ruthless and deadly as he had been when Shirayuki had been in danger. Not even Prince Zen had been as explosive, and even if he understood that each person handled crisis in a different way, Obi was expressing his undying love while being a fierce and nonstop force of nature.

He recalled the cold fury in his yellow eyes and the carefully calculated moves when fighting against the Sea's Claw minions. He had wanted to slay them all after a slow painful torture. He had seen the possessiveness, the fear and the darkness all rolled into a person who had been given hope and love by one redhead girl.

Mukaze didn't blame Prince Zen, he was also a person with heavy burdens and as any human being and he made mistakes. And maybe he and Shirayuki weren't meant to be. Fate was a confusing lady.

He only hoped that they both could decide together what to do.

* * *

They stood side by side in front of the stables, stiff and uncomfortable. Obi wasn't the type of avoiding sticky conversations and such decided to break the silence.

"Mistress…I…"

She looked and him and shook her head.

"Shirayuki" she corrected.

Obi blinked.

"huh?"

She smiled brightly.

"Call me Shirayuki, Obi. We're past the 'mistress-guardian' thing already, no?"

The man who had watched over his unrequited love for years and had decided that he wanted to protect her with his life and wanted her –them- to be happy, felt as if the world had tilted to one side and now everything was in disarray.

"…Shira-Shirayuki…I"

But she didn't let him finish and instead she took his hands in hers and squeezed gently, looking down, obscuring her face with her long red hair. He could listen the loud rush of blood in his ears and could almost imagine his pressure dropping alarmingly.

"I can be stronger. I will be. For me and for you" she started, her voice getting firmer with each word "I suspected about…about you. And about what it meant to me. I didn't want to hurt you but I also couldn't consider the idea of leaving you or asking you to get away" she looked up directly into his eyes, Amber and green clashing "For years now you'd been everything I'd needed. My bodyguard, my guardian, my protector, my companion, my…my best friend…"

His breath hitched. Shirayuki squared her shoulders.

"I also knew that things with Zen weren't the same. I can't fault him for being the wonderful prince he is and I still love him dearly. But we aren't good to each other anymore and I don't want to hurt any of my friends"

Obi's expression softened and without thinking he reached forward to outline her cheek and chin with calloused yet gentle fingertips.

"You are the sun and the stars" he muttered.

Shirayuki smiled and couldn't help but realize that for the first time in years she felt exhilarated and cherished. She needed to tie loose ends first and mend the tears in relationships, but perhaps she wasn't doomed to unhappiness. She needed to prove herself worthy of this wonderful man the same way he had proved himself to her over and over.

* * *

 **Okay darlings!**

 **This is part 3 of 4! I hope once again that you liked the chapter. This one was decidedly ObixShirayuki. Things are progressing and I'm happy. I just finished today to watch the second season and I feel wistful but I promise I'll keep updating.**

 **I wanted to tell you guys two things. First, I have an idea for a long multichaptered ObiShirayuki fanfic, so could I please count with your support? I promise it'll be worth it.**

 **And second, I want to ask a HUGE favor from all my anonymous reviewers, could you please write an alias or your name when you leave a comment? That way I can thank properly to every one of you guys!**

 **As always, let me know what do you think of this chapter and THANK FOR ALL THE LOVE YOU'RE GIVING ME – YOU'RE THE BEST!**

 **See you soon, darlings!**

 **Eve~**


	8. Chapter 5 - 4

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warnings:** Decidedly fluffy. *wink wink*

Loyalty.

By: Evelyn Fiedler.

* * *

[Regrets]

The melancholic sound of the violin resounded beautifully in the silent rooms belonging to prince Raji as he played gracefully under the moonlight. Deeply in focus as he was, he didn't notice the soft footsteps that approached his fluid form from behind. He was only barely able to avoid flinching too dramatically when the voice of his Royal Sister called him.

"You're regretting your actions, aren't you Brother?"

Raji stopped his performance and glanced at Rona through the window glass. She was in her nightgown and robe, her hair down in a thick braid that reached her waist. He wondered for how long he would be able to fend off suitors…a few more letters had arrived today.

He understood what she was talking about, of course. Opposed to the general opinion, he was a smart person and observed others carefully. Rona, as usual, was right about the topic at hand, and he was not in a mood to lie or pretend and so he just pressed his mouth a little more tightly, but Rona was expecting an answer and her Shenazard heritage made her stubborn and relentless.

He caved after a fierce battle of wills via glaring eyes "I can't feel guilty for not knowing what I was missing when I sent her that letter, Rona. But you're right. I regret the opportunities that are gone and the future that I could have had if I had been less of a coward. But she never loved me; I'm grateful for her friendship as is the most I would get from her, and that's a lot after what Father pulled off"

Rona huffed. She still wasn't talking to his Majesty, too annoyed with him for causing so much pain to her dear friend, but she secretly relished in the door that had opened for Obi. She was a closet romantic.

The violin piece started again and Rona understood herself dismissed. She had obtained her answer and even if the dream of _Her Majesty Shirayuki, Queen of Tanbarun_ was now as farfetched as always had, she was content and prayed for those two happiness.

* * *

[Marriage row]

He was seated in his office, in the moment of the day that was scheduled to marriage arrangements. Normally, the king's duty would be limited to just scrabble his signature in shopping orders, payments and shipping after the ones skilled in the details had decided what to buy and where to put it.

But no.

He was deciding the goddamned color of the flowers because his Mother was off somewhere with the bride picking the dress and the Queen was unwilling to aid him in anything related to the wedding.

The maids were presenting him seven different varieties of gardenias and those were only for the church, after those came the flowers for the tables and then for the vases in the columns and the garden… why was this important? He couldn't recall thinking about anything like this for his own wedding.

A terrible headache was pounding in his head and the clock had just signaled nine in the morning.

"…Majesty, we need your approval now because the orders need to be placed to be sure that the arrival time goes according to decoration schedule" insisted the spokes-maid with a small frown. Izana sighed, God in the Heaven, the time had come when even the servants were irritated with him.

Marriage life was tough. He should have listened to his mother.

The door opened and Queen Haki entered in all her glorious yet simple regalia; merely a quaint golden circlet in her beautifully blonde head and a small smile adorning her soft face. The servants scrambled to bow deeply and greet their beloved queen. Izana sighed in relief; she surely had come to offer a white flag and help him with the flowers and table cloths and curtains and chandeliers and all these unimportant details female were so fond of.

"Haki, good for you to be here, you can handle this from no-

"I came to inform his Majesty that the adjacent room is ready for his Majesty to use as we agreed last week" she interrupted seamlessly, not even looking at Izana. The man raised both eyebrows in surprise as did the servants who didn't know if scampering off the room as fast as they could or stay still and be silent as graves.

Marriage rows between the Royal Couple were very uncommon but every day since Prince Zen's betrothal, Queen Haki had been actively antagonizing her husband with open animosity.

"The adjacent room?" he asked, dumfounded. The Queen nodded promptly.

"Is fit to house a King, your Majesty. I oversaw it myself"

For some reason, that didn't appeased the disgruntled King. He was about to say something else, when the queen curtsied lightly and excused herself still without looking at him and walked towards the door.

Izana stood. The servants flinched.

"I won't be sleeping in an adjacent room, Haki" he said, trying to smoother his flaring temper and failing.

The woman stopped in the threshold and glanced back, her eyes stark and stony.

"Is that so, majesty?" she said, deceptively calm. The servants stared to sweat.

"Is that so" he repeated crossing his arms.

"Very well then, Majesty. I can't order you to anything after all" she said calmly and Izana nodded savoring the first victory in weeks, he had missed being in control of the situations. Haki tilted her head "I'll be informing the staff that _I_ will be using the rooms in the east wing then. Have a good week, Majesty"

And she left.

One maid staggered and almost fainted. The others didn't even try to catch her. They didn't even try to move an eyelash.

Izana slumped in his chair.

Minutes of heavy silence passed.

The clock ticked until struck nine forty-five. The spokes-maid gulped and prayed for her soul before opening her mouth.

"…yellow gardenias are all right, Majesty?"

"I won't have gardenias in Wistal Castle ever again"

"Of course, Majesty"

* * *

The carriage stopped in front of the stone steps of the Blue Door, the entrance for guests, and Shirayuki gulped nervously. She didn't know what to expect, how to act, how to handle her feelings…

"All will be well, Shirayuki" Obi said; he wasn't smiling but his eyes were clear and soft; the vibrant amber shining. "I'll be with you at every step"

The redhead nodded gratefully and breathed deeply at the same time that the footman opened the door and Obi descended. Since their conversation months ago and their hesitant interaction as _something more_ than mistress-guardian, his position had changed drastically. The household helpers had happily accepted the transition and referred to him as Obi-sama or Lord Obi with ease.

The first weeks were awkward and uncomfortable for him that had grown in the slums of a poor country and had lived at some point of his life from thievery and unsavory jobs and affiliations. The Sea's Claw style wasn't unknown for someone like him and because of that he had been so adamant in getting Shirayuki back to safety as soon as possible. He knew of the deeds those people were capable of.

One day, after an argument with his Little Miss, as he liked to call her sometimes, Kirin had approached him to say that he needed to realize that where he was born was of little importance for people like Shirayuki and Mukaze; that what really mattered was his love and loyalty, and those he had proved to them over and over.

Obi had ducked his head in embarrassment and after a bit of patience and compromising, the general feeling in the house was one of peace and recovery. Shirayuki was still healing and settling her issues, but every day was better than the last, and the shy love blooming between the two was like a novel for the house helpers and the former Mountain Lions.

Even Kazuki, loud and tactless as he was, had been joyous of the news and had declared that a princess like her needed a dark knight at her side to be happy. Both parties had blushed and stammered like teenagers.

Obi thought that it was undignified for a grown man to be rendered to such state, but a smile that was as brilliant as was mischievous made him forget about dignity and other unimportant things.

She tended to make him forget a lot of things as of lately, to be honest. Like now. Like breathing.

Several of the incoming guests stopped in their tracks to look at her, one of the guards dropped the spear in his hand and he could only marvel at the sheer magnitude of his luck.

She was a sight to behold dressed in fine burgundy and golden fabrics styled in the most becoming way possible, hugging her slim form and making stand the intricate hairdo that Kirin had insisting in putting up. Shirayuki had mumbled about too many hours sitting while the ladies maid did her magic, and Obi could sympathize, but he also had to admit that the complicated set of braids pulling up half of her hair, while the other half sashayed in ringlets with ribbons interweaved down to her waistline, made her look like a goddess of some impossible mythology.

She walked to him and with her arm secured in the crook of his own, both of them advanced and crossed the great door and into the ballroom.

It was decorated with lavish curtains and chandeliers, a quartet played in a corner and small tables were scattered in the periphery to accommodate a space for dancing. In the far east of the room, a corridor leaded to the altar where the High Priest was standing with Mother Queen Haruto, King Izana and Prince Zen.

Obi felt grip in his arm tighten minutely and the corners of his eyes hardened but otherwise no reaction came from him. Careful not to disturb Shirayuki's silence, he made a thorough scan of the room and calculated the exits and possible routes to flee. He also located the known faces and with a pointed not-really-amiable looks, dissuaded any familiar face to approach. They would have to wait if his Little Miss wanted to address them first.

Shirayuki nevertheless, was aware of the stares of multiple eyes on them, but not trusting her ability of being eloquent she decided to keep on walking, her gaze to the front and her feet leading her to the last row of wooden benches that were arranged in front of the altar. Guests filled the rest, and for some reason, the seats besides her and Obi were approached with a hesitant caution that made her feel somewhat like a stranger. Stranger inside a place she had called home for years.

"Shirayuki"

The voice startled her visibly. A tremor run made her tremble and with the feel of her heart clenching, she glanced to the right. A tall, male figure was looking down at her with his blue eyes serious.

In that precise moment, she understood that she had a responsibility about something related to this messed up satiation and it was her unwillingness to reach out to try to conserve the bonds with the people that had been part of her life during all those years. She had been unfair and even petty towards valuable friends that had nothing to be blamed for in the first place. Shame colored her cheeks red and she almost glanced down in embarrassment, but a soft squeeze from Obi's hand gave the courage to swallow her fear and face the consequences of her actions.

"Hello, Ryuu"

The young adult, tall for his age and still with a bit of the adolescent lankiness, nodded.

"Is good to see you both here. The castle have been feeling lonely" he muttered. Obi and Shirayuki exchanged a pained glance and communicating through their eyes, they reached a common agreement.

"We're sorry, Ryuu-boy" Obi said, smiling softly "We needed to settle matters before showing face back here"

Ryuu hummed noncommittally and to their surprise, he smirked somewhat knowingly; the expression foreign in his usually stoic face.

"I think that perhaps is tactless of me…but…I'm glad that things are like this for you two"

Neither Shirayuki nor Obi pretended to be unaware of Ryuu's meaning, they were long past deluding themselves or others. It was still awkward, but fortunately, in that moment, the bells chimed and the ceremony started.

* * *

Kiki Seiran, as the noble daughter of a Lord, should've been amongst the ton seated in the benches in front of the altar. Instead of that she was behind a column directly in front of the sacred stone, dressed in formal etiquette for Royal Guardians and with her sword attached to her hip.

Her eyes scanned the extension of the room constantly, looking for threats even of it was unlikely to find them. Besides her, Mitsuhide was completely focused in the scene developing on front of them.

After the bells chimed, the bride and her father had appeared at the end of the path that represented the distance the soon-to-be wife had to walk to be with her beloved. The meanings behind all the symbolisms were in books her mother had forced to memorize from an early age. Kiki had watched as the girl and her father approached the altar with effort, she didn't want to admit defeat even now, not when she had pictured the same events in an altogether different way.

She was frustrated but even like that, she had to support Zen and that's what she intended to do, even when she didn't agree with the travesty occurring in front of her eyes. She had wanted to protest, as she knew many wanted too, when the High Priest asked of any would subject to the union of Prince and Princess, but she bite the inside of her mouth and stayed silent.

The ceremony concluded with a few, curt words from King Izana, and then a wave of applause and cheers filled the former solemnity. Most of the court was happy that their young prince was finally committing to his duties, and she didn't have the energy to explain how this was not a good idea, that the happiness of many people were now under the razor.

But she was a woman of facts and reason. The facts were that now Prince Zen was a married man and that she had another person to look out for. That she had probably lost the only female friend she had had -perhaps for good- and that life was going to change in a way she hadn't forethought and that she was sure she wouldn't be able to like.

"Let's go" Mitsuhide whispered, looking as somber as he had for the past months. Kiki nodded and both of them began walking a few meters behind the newlyweds. The crowd bowed and curtsied lowly as the couple paraded, arm-in-arm, smiling and polite. The quartet in the corner started playing again, and footmen and maids offered refreshments and canapes.

Kiki and Mitsuhide had to stand behind the main table were the royalty was seated. The King and Queen of Clarines conversed in low tones with the parents of the bride, King and Queen of Imura; the siblings of Princess Akari, an older prince and a younger princess remained silent, only answering to the polite jibes from Mother Queen Haruto.

Kiki surmised that it was probably going to be a pacific evening when on the periphery she caught a glimpse of bright red.

"Oh no…." she murmured, stiffening. Mitsuhide glanced at her in confusion but before he could ask, the young noble glanced openly to the left and sucked in breath. Mitsuhide frowned and also looked, and he had to make a conscious effort to trample over the bad word that threatened to emerge from his mouth.

There she was. Shirayuki attending Zen's wedding.

It was like a nightmare.

A sense of dread descended upon them. It was an absolute surprise, she wasn't supposed to be here; the invitation was a formality because It would be grossly rude not to invite her –and her father- when she had a friendship rank with the crown, and was also a close acquaintance with Tanbarun's royalty.

Speaking of which…

"His Royal Majesty, King Shenazard, sends his congratulations to the newlyweds, Prince Zen of Clarines and Princess Akari of Imura" spoke Prince Raj with a forceful smile, besides him, Princess Rona and Prince Eugena bowed respectfully. Kiki observed the effort everyone was making to avoid frowning. Even the royalty of Imura sensed that something was amiss, and it was a little hard not to when Zen and Raj were staring at each other intently.

"Thank you, Prince Raj. Is only a pity that the King couldn't make it" said Izana politely. Besides him, Haki nodded. The perfect royal couple, Kiki sorted, putting up appearances when they weren't even sleeping in the same wing of the castle.

"Ah, yes. Father was in a trip in the eastern borders and it was too away to arrive on time. We apologize" Raj responded, sounding a little too indifferent. Izana smirked.

"Well, I think there's no harm done. You brought your delightful sister and brother with you, after all" Haki said, smiling beatifically. Eugena blushed and Rona curtsied again. With that, the three siblings, went away.

Kiki watched as they encountered directly with Shirayuki, her Father and Obi, who were walking up towards the main table, probably to say their mandatory congratulations. They exchanged a few informal pleasantries and as they were approaching, Kiki felt the urge to run, hide and cry for a while.

Shirayuki was splendid in her burgundy and gold dress, with her long hair in a beautiful style and steeled green eyes. She seemed as a soldier ready for battle, while being escorted by Obi, who looked grim and decided. Kiki quickly assessed the danger in Obi's posture. He was straight and tense, his left hand hovering over his right side, as if ready to reach out for something, and at the same time, shielding Shirayuki.

They looked closer than ever, and in an instant, Kiki understood what was transpiring between the two of them. She felt a mixture of grief, acceptance and gratitude. If things couldn't be the way she had thought and wanted to go, this seemed a good enough option, at least for them both.

They stopped right in front of the table and the effect was instantaneous. All people in the near vicinity was aware of who Shirayuki was. Wistal Castle had been in uproar upon Zen's betrothal announcement, and when the royalty from Imura had arrived to settle the arrangement, the maids and other servants, had made sure to inform via gossip of their clear opinions about the marriage.

It was a tense week, Kiki remembered, Izana couldn't actually enact punishment, because gossiping wasn't a crime and there was no one to blame in the first place, it was like the whispering from shadows, everyone talked but no one stood out. Princess Akari had prevailed, through the dislike of the staff and had signed the contract. No one spoke after that, it was a lost war.

It was Lord Mukaze the one in charge of the speaking, fortunately.

"The noble family of Hazuki congratulate the newlyweds and whishes them prosperity, happiness and a long life" the redhead lord said, a bit gruffly. Shirayuki and Obi bowed, not making eye contact with anyone.

A short instant of silence passed as Clarines Royalty didn't seem to want to speak at all, but they were saved the trouble when Princess Akari stood and bowed back. Everyone started in surprise.

"We thank you for coming" she said, still bowing, her long brown hair cascading at her sides then she straightened up and locked eyes with Shirayuki hesitantly. Green and light brown clashed. "I hope we can get to know each other better in the future"

Kiki watched with a sort of morbid fascination mixed with sorrow as Shirayuki's eyes watered a bit and she squeezed Obi's arm until her knuckles went white. She smiled, though, a sort of heartbreaking smile and nodded.

"I think we should visit each other, your Highness" she said. Akari nodded, clearly shaken and sat back down. The spell was broken and after a short goodbye, the three went away.

Kiki watched and mourned once again.

* * *

The breeze swished past them as they perched in the balcony, away from the hustle and bustle from the party. The moon high in the sky bathed them in a soft glow. Shirayuki let out a deep breath, her shoulders sagging in exhaustion.

"That was unexpected" she said, distracted. Obi remained silent, glancing up to the sky and waiting for her to continue "I mean, I'm glad there was no more drama" she laughed awkwardly "I think she's the sort of person you cannot resent just because"

"You wanted to resent her?" Obi asked.

"I don't know" Shirayuki answered "Perhaps. I thought it would be easier to blame the outsider, but she seems like a very good person and…I hope she can be happy here"

Obi's heart broke painfully. The lady besides her, donning a secret smile and finally letting go of her grief, was the most beautiful creature in the world… _oh God, how he loved her…_

Shirayuki startled violently and looked a t her with wide eyes. Obi frowned in confusion and seconds ticked by.

"…w-what did you sa-say?" she stuttered, flushing and tearing up again.

Another second.

Oh…

Obi gulped.

He had said _that_ out loud.

Well, that rushed up things. He glanced cautiously at herm gauging her expression. He didn't want to pressure her but he had admitted straightforwardly his feelings for the first time and it was no turning back.

"I do" he said, nodding. Shirayuki clamped her eyes shut and rested her forehead in his chest, trembling a bit.

"Is…strange to hear it directly" she muttered, her voice muffed by the fabric of his coat. He resisted the urge to embrace her, and carefully put a hand in her head, barely caressing her hair.

A faint ruffle in the entrance of the balcony brushed the edges if his awareness, but he was unable to act upon the alarm in his head.

"I…I think I…" she started, she inhaled "I think that… I'm falling for, for you Obi"

A second ruffle and the sound of leather on the floor but Obi was just frozen in time. Then Shirayuki tilted her head up and with a bit of tiptoeing, she pressed her mouth against his and reality disappeared.

* * *

A long time ago, Mitsuhide had decided that he would be besides Zen until his death. But in this precise moment he couldn't interfere. He had to let things run up its course because they were the consequence of Zen and Shirayuki's decisions; and so, he watched sadly as his master ran away from the threshold of a balcony that was partially hidden by heavy curtains.

* * *

[One year and a half later]

Akari was preparing the matters necessary for her and Zen's trip to Raxd for the annual review. It was important and she liked to accompany him in his long trips to help him. She hated being holed up in the castle by herself, even with Haki's presence.

Married life was good, she supposed, although her husband was a really busy man, she made sure to see him at least a few minutes every day.

Just about to go out of her study, a messenger had come with a heavy letter of marron card paper. She opened with curious brown eyes and blinked repeatedly.

Oh.

The door opened again and Zen entered, shedding off his riding cloak and smiling down at her.

"Are we ready, Akari? The weather is really good for traveling. I've got our horses ready and Kiki and Mitsuhide are waiting for us now…what are you looking at?" he asked when it was clear that her attention was not on him but in the letter in her hands.

She looked up and smiled. Zen frowned, something was out of the place.

"Is everything all right?" he insisted. His wife sighed and handed him the letter.

Zen closed the distance between them and took the proffered paper. It was an invitation. His eyes widened.

 _The Royal Family of Tanbarun and the noble house of Hazuki would like to invite Prince Zen and Princess Akari from Clarines to the noble wedding of Lady Shirayuki Hazuki and Lord Obi, friends of the Tanbarun Crown._

 _Signed by_

 _Raj Shenazard, Prince Heir of Tanbarun and Lord Mukaze Hazuki, Head of Hazuki House._

Zen smiled softly and looked at Akari.

"We'll need to set the date, won't we?"

* * *

 **Okay Guuuys, this is part 4/4 finally!**

 **I'm so happy for your support! Special thanks to:** _ **happybubbles2010, Mimi, Mikorin, Narutowolf, Otaku, Marshmallow11, Shirayuki, Akagami333, Howl, Avatarmikasa, 2Dobbys, fanficchica123**_ **for your lovely reviews.**

 **This is the last part of this series, but I'll have another one shot more after I'm done with this fanfic. I hope you all liked it as much as I did. Let me know your opinions please!**

 **Love you and see you next chapter!**

 **Eve~**


	9. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Akagami no Shirayuki Hime **doesn't belong to me.**

 **Warnings:** None.

* * *

Loyalty.

By: Evelyn Fiedler.

Itoya deposited the young rascal in the ground without much care. The boy had been a complete pain the whole trip back to the Headquarters and even if he was a patient person by nature, everyone has their limits. Sighing in relief at the prospect of finally putting an end to that mission, Itoya hurried to report to the Chief, who was overseeing the training of new boys.

Things for the Lions of the Mountains were getting better each month. New recruits, new loot and loads of criminals to kick out of the territory. Not even the Tanbarun's army wanted to mess with them and so they left them to their own devices; it helped, Itoya reflected, that the Lions were pacific ex-citizens from said Kingdom that used the arid mountains as home and kept thieves and outlaws at bay.

He glanced back to be sure that the little thief was still tightly bound and went off in the direction of the training grounds.

Said boy spied over his shoulder the exact moment when his guard disappeared from sight and smirked to himself. Grown-ups were so dumb sometimes… trusting too much and letting themselves be tricked by displays of naivety.

The ropes, deceivingly tight, loosened and fell away from his wrists and ankles, and without sparing a moment of hesitation, he sprang to a nearby branch from where he propelled to other and other until he was in the residential part of the settlement. The house of the Chief was his destination because he was sure that the items he needed surely had to be there.

He stilled for two or three seconds, amplifying his senses to perceive his surroundings and make sure that there were no threats in the near vicinity. By his calculus, the whole camp was in martial or training duties; that's why he had let himself be captured by the grey-haired mercenary in the first place.

When he deemed the environment safe, he hoped to the balcony attached to the room belonging to the Chief. The window was closed but not locked and within moments, he had entered the room, making no sound whatsoever. It was lit only by the afternoon sunlight and very silent, and so, he moved to check for his targets.

The desktop and closet were the first places in his list but when his search didn't cast satisfactory results, he started to grow impatient. By now, the guard must have returned and the alarm will be ringed. If he didn't find anything in the next five minutes, he would have to leave empty handed.

His boss surely wouldn't be too pleased, he mussed with a degree of distress. An angry boss, a beating for sure. He was in the process of checking under the bed when he heard the distinct sound of the door been opened. He stilled and waited for a hit.

He merely heard a soft gasp.

With his heart pounding erratically in his chest, he jumped to his feet and readied in a trained threatening stance, but he only lasted seconds because to his utter astonishment, in front of her was a red-haired little _girl._

She was stunned and wide-eyed but appeared not afraid but surprised. Her brilliant green eyes told him that it would take more than a stranger for her to be frightened.

He opened his mouth –a bit uncertain, because what he would say?- but in that moment, the screech of the alarm made them jump.

"Crap," he said, looking frantically everywhere. Through the window he could see the recruits running around, looking surely for him. Jumping down from there would be a bad choice but trying to run down the stairs seemed like a death sentence. He rather didn't think about the possibility of being caught again.

He was in the process of making a hard choice when a small hand grabbed his and tugged him towards the door. He yanked his hand forcefully, making the girl stumble but she only frowned angrily.

"Don't be silly. We need to get away if you don't want daddy to catch you" she said, her voice a bit shrill. His eyes widened but he didn't protest when she took his hand again and conducted them quickly through the house until they entered another room. This time, it was more like a scholar's room with lots of books, papers and –curiously- plants. There were frames on the walls and a bed, also a desk with trinkets scattered on.

The girl closed the door and made a 'shush' motion towards him before locking it. She gestured the bed and he understood immediately. He heard for a tense minute or two when a strong voice called for the girl.

"Shirayuki! Are you alright?"

The girl, without any trace of doubt, shouted back.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm doing as we promised…but I need to talk to you soon!"

The voice answered affirmatively and went away; the girl sighed and glanced to the bed. With careful steps, she sat on the floor and whispered.

"It's okay. I'll talk with Daddy"

He was sure she couldn't see him but even so he was nervous that she would see the blush that spread through his face and ears. He didn't thank her and they kept the silence until the commotion through the camp finally died.

It was a good hour later when there was a knock on the door and the girl, who had been reading the whole time –the room, he had decided, was hers-, sprang to her feet and opened. The steps of a man alerted and sent him on edge all over again. Which were the chances of the girl being able to convince the fierce Mukaze Hazuki to forgive him?

"Princess, you're okay? I'm sorry if we scared you" the man said softly "Itoya lost a bad guy that he had captured an-

"A bad guy? That's not right Dad!" the girl interrupted, clearly affronted. The young boy paled; he was done for.

"What do you mean, darling?" the man, Mukaze, asked this time with a clearly suspicious tone. Nevertheless, the girl answered right back and without hesitation.

"I freed him, Daddy. He was sitting in the yard and he seemed really scared; he is not a bad guy, and he's a child, like me!"

Mukaze stood abruptly and by the sound of it seemed to be searching. The boy started to sweat, he wondered if the punishment would be worse than with the Boss.

"Where is he, Shirayuki?" Mukaze asked, now sounding like every bit the threatening lion.

"I'll tell you if you promise that you will be nice to him and will let him stay here," the girl said, calmly. The boy almost cried out in astonishment. Why was this girl not only vouching for him but also haggling with her own father? For a complete stranger?

"What?!" Mukaze shouted "What are you talking about, Shirayuki? He's a thief! He could hurt you or the others!"

"A child that needs to steal to live is a child without protection. He is _not_ a bad guy, dad. I promise" the girl insisted stubbornly and for some reason the young boy couldn't really comprehend at the time, both of them went silent for a long moment.

There was only the sound of breathing and a bit of shuffling. And then, the most incredible thing in the world for him happened.

"Are you sure, darling?" Mukaze questioned, once again gentle.

"Completely!" the girl chirped happily.

"Okay. I promise, then"

Then, a small hand was reaching for him and a glance to her green eyes told him that, yes, everything was going to be all right and he emerged from under the bed and faced enormous Mukaze Hazuki.

"How old are you, boy?" he asked, frowning.

"Ten," the young said curtly and a bit scared. The girl hummed beside him and sent a disapprobatory glance to her father.

"That's not the right question, Daddy," she said, grinning at him "It is supposed to be, what's your name?"

The boy looked into her green eyes and felt a decidedly odd calmness that didn't suit at all his situation. For a fraction of a second, he thought about the large field of red magnolias that grew near the little farm where he had been born, about his kind-faced mother and affable father, about missing chances and an almost-forgotten childhood – even if he was technically still a child.

"My name is Obi, Miss"

The girl beamed. "Well, Obi, mine is Shirayuki, nice to meet you!"

And that's how he became part of the Lions of the Mountains.

* * *

Obi's life from that point in his childhood changed in a complete roundabout way; with Mukaze and Itoya's help, he managed to get away from the clutches of his previous boss without having to pay the obscene amount of money he probably would have demanded if not for the Lion's presence. They were sort of a legend and common thugs feared them. They did well.

But aside from that unpleasant bit of his life, that he dubbed "Status upgrade", he had to admit that it was pleasant having a place to look forward to come back to, a safe haven and the appreciation of his peers.

Of course in the first days ―months― after the incident with Shirayuki, every single person in the camp was at best wary and at worst downright hostile, but he, who had grown up in an environment that could be described as a 'hazard', shouldered their disdain and whispers with a mocking smirk and sometimes, a small prank. He was not to mess with and he needed to show them so, after all, lions could smell fear miles away.

The key in easing his way into the Lions of the Mountain was ―expectedly― one red haired little girl.

As the first impression had told him, Shirayuki was akin to a princess in the lion's den midst. She was a bright beacon of all that was good and everyone liked her sincerely. From the youngest baby to the oldest elder. She had an active role inside the army and it was providing hope. Obi had read sometimes about how the ladies in the powerful nobilities or royalties had a very important mission in a country, they were the banner that infused the spirits with strength and represented the things that there worth fighting for and coming back to.

But Shirayuki, on top of all that, was even more special.

Even if she was very young, she had a sharp intelligence paired with a natural instinct that enabled her to make good decisions. She acted beyond her years and Obi suspected that life in the woods would do that to a person; but instead of turning her into someone cynical she flourished, like a rare flower that you only encountered once in a lifetime.

It was after years and years of innocent admiration and companionship that Obi realized that along the way he had fallen. Hard and sure.

He didn't mind at all, really.

It had been his lucky day, though, that on the eve of her fifteenth birthday, when, according to Tanbarun's tradition, girls crossed the threshold from childhood to lady-hood, that Mukaze had appointed him to a for-life assignment. Being her guardian and protector.

She had complained at first, arguing that she didn't want to burden him with her own existence and that was not very bright to deprive the troops of one of the most skilled members, but Mukaze was adamant. Obi agreed. A beauty like her would attract people with dishonest intentions and the Lions would protect their Princess with the best they had.

After that, Obi followed her everywhere like a shadow. He was aware that it was kind of _not-appropriate_ that he was enjoying that so much, but he couldn't help it. And he wanted to think that she didn't also. Over the years, now he counted fourteen, they had formed a strong friendship. He had supported her when she had the idea of establishing a small research department to healing and everything related with plants and herbs.

She was a genius and soon, nearby villages and even Tanbarun's pharmacy had come to her for advice or even full time projects. Shirayuki worked with a passion unrivaled by anything he'd seen. She loved to read and work in the soil. He himself had learn a thing or two to be of some use in whichever thing she needed, from gathering to distilling to planting.

He was more his helper and companion than anything else and he was happy and hoped that life was always like that. But sadly, life was no fairy tale and one day, while they were in some faraway point gathering some seeds, a small contingent from Tanbarun's castle arrived, swords in hand and a royal decreet.

He was seething after the second line. Shirayuki had paled.

"…A concubine? For Prince Raj?" he repeated, trying to give the soldier the opportunity of deny everything and say that they were mistaken, but that was a wishful thinking and after a repetition, the man demanded that Shirayuki returned with them to the castle.

They even dared to approach her with threatening glares.

Obi calculated the number of foes and the time they would need to reach the horses. The flickered two of his blades and signaled his Mistress as inconspicuously as possible. She understood easily and prepared to run, a look of full trust in her bright green eyes. Obi felt his rage grow and with swift moves, dispatched the blades against the soldiers, knocking his targets easily. The other soldiers bristled in surprise but by the second they reacted, Shirayuki was almost on top of her horse.

Obi knew that she would be able to return to the camp safely and his role would be dispatching of the soldiers, the only difficulty was the golden rule Shirayuki had. _Don't kill._

He produced a feral smile worthy of a Mountain Lion and his catlike eyes glowing eerily, he charged.

* * *

Mukaze was the personification of indignation.

"That idiot prince thinks that can come over and demand that my daughter becomes his _concubine?"_ he ranted as he paced. Itoya, leaning against the door was toying with a dagger with the scariest look Obi had ever seen in him.

Beside him, Shirayuki was looking grim.

"I trust you disabled them, Obi?" Mukaze said, more an affirmation than a question but he nonetheless, nodded.

"A few broken bones and contusions. They'll live but the recuperation would take time" _And would be very, very painful._

Itoya smirked. Obi wished that he'd never seen that.

"The question is, what are we going to do?" Mukaze said out loud, raking a hand through his reddish hair. "We have to assume that they would come back, with a larger army"

"We can take them all" Itoya said and Obi nodded, almost happy to be able of crushing more bones. His thirst for payback wasn't quite satisfied yet.

"No! You cannot just decide to go to battle for something like this!"

Of course, Shirayuki opposed.

"What would have us do, then, Yuki? I won't allow that prince bastard to snatch you away to do _that_ " Mukaze said disgusted.

 _Over my freezing body,_ Oni thought.

"I…" Shirayuki bite her lip, deep in though "I could go somewhere else for a while…" The thought seemed to sadden her. "I can't think of other alternative aside from a confrontation"

"You could marry" Itoya suggested and instantly two pairs of fierce eyes pinned him to the wall in an unforgiving way. Shirayuki, on the other hand, blushed.

"M-marry? But…I mean, I could. But…now?"

Mukaze shook his head vehemently. "You'll marry the second you want to marry, not before and you'll do it with whatever you want…as long as he's worthy"

Shirayuki looked relieved and so did Obi. He couldn't stomach the idea of his Mistress attached to other men life. God in the heavens, no.

"Then leave? Where to?" Obi asked, trying to cease the horrible ideas.

"There's Clarines" she said "The Wistal Palace has a pharmacy that is open to researchers no matter from where. I could go and learn from them and is not very far away from here…"

That sounded like a pretty good idea, actually. Mukaze and Itoya thought so as well.

"I'm gonna write a letter to the Palace, then, Yuki. I'll have news as soon as I get them"

Obi sighed in relief and started to think about what he would need for their travel.

* * *

It was later that night when Shirayuki approached him, already in her nightgown. He was star gazing in the roof when she knocked the door softly. Obi's chest thumped loudly and after a second of hesitation ―it was late and she was in her- Oh Lord― he stepped aside and she entered. Something was off, though, Obi noticed; she was withdrawn and thoughtful and…almost fearful.

"Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer, not even looked up at him. Oni frowned, starting to worry; had she changed her mind about leaving? Perhaps she didn't actually want to and so they'll have to think in other options…Maybe an overseas tri―

"I'm sorry"

Obi blinked.

"What? Why?"

The girl clenched her fists. Then took a deep breath. Then exhaled. Then she did this thing of squaring her shoulders, as if getting ready to go to a battle, while her eyes steeled.

"I was a coward and I'm apologizing"

Obi nodded slowly, prompting her to continue. She did.

"I rejected the marriage option, but I was just surprised" she said almost too quickly. Obi's chest constricted. So she wanted to marry? Who? "Well, I also would like to go to Clarines. But in reality I think only through marriage I'll be able to avoid this situations an―

"You don't have to do it, Mistress. Is not your duty and there are always alternatives" Obi interrupted, between confused and a bit annoyed. Shirayuki shook her head.

"Is not that…I―I'll like to marry"

The blow went straight to his chest and opened a burning hole there. _Well, it was bound to happen_ , Obi though somewhat detachedly.

"Well, Mistress, you should tell the Boss instead of me"

Shirayuki furrowed her eyebrows.

"But I don't need his consent as I do yours"

Obi laughed a bit, but it was bitter and painful.

"Me? Mistress, you can do what you choose. I'm here to ensure that your wishes become reality. Say the word and I'll be done"

The girl in front of him seems to glow. "Well! Then I hope I'm not mistaken!" she said happily and Obi had approximately four seconds before she eliminated the distance between them and kissed him. In the lips.

The world spun and spun and then blurred. Shirayuki giggled, probably celebrating her absence of mistake.

"Marry me, Obi"

Obi tried to get some air in his lungs but couldn't. He stared at her and maybe gaped a bit. She giggled again.

"Your wish…is mine, Mistress"

Shirayuki blushed more.

"I'm glad that's the case"

* * *

 **Okay guys! This is the end for this fic. I'm very grateful with all those who read, commented and reviewed. Your support was detrimental in finishing even after the end of season two. I hope you liked this final chapter, so please let me know your thoughts about it.**

 **For those wondering, I'll be posting a small one-shot in Spanish for a challenge in the Akagami no Shirayuki forum 'El Reino de Clarines' (Clarines' Kingdom) that we have in spanish. And later in the month I expect to be publishing a fanfic of Durarara! and other of Magi, the Labrynth of Magic.**

 **Just a final thought about HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU GUYS and that I hope you stay tuned with me. Blessings for everyone.**

 **~Evelyn F.**


End file.
